Please, Stand by Me Until The End
by HyunChan2509
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sepasang suami-istri yang tengah diuji Sang Maha Kuasa. Keduanya terpuruk hingga salah satu diantaranya terus–menerus merasa bersalah. / "Mianhae, Ming. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membahagiakanmu." / "Hanya senyum tulus dan tawa bahagia yang kuinginkan terlukis dan keluar dari sini. Itu sudah sangat lebih dari cukup untukku, Kyu. Percayalah." / KyuMin


**Title: Please, Stand by Me Until The End **

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin **

**Cho Kyuhyun **

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort **|** Yaoi**

**.**

**Rated: M**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi, Alur kebut, Typo(s) bergentayangan, Cerita pasaran (mungkin), GaRing, Ejaan Tidak Baku, yang tidak suka jangan membaca. Jangan menghina, jangan menghujat. Tinggal Klik Icon "X" di laman masing-masing. Hargai usaha yang membuat cerita ini. Maaf jika menyinggung perasaan kalian. Terima Kasih ^^**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sepasang ****_suami-istri_**** yang tengah diuji Sang Maha Kuasa. Keduanya terpuruk hingga salah satu diantaranya terus–menerus merasa bersalah. **|** "****_Mianhae_****, Ming. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membahagiakanmu." **|** "Hanya senyum tulus dan tawa bahagia yang kuinginkan terlukis dan keluar dari sini. Itu sudah sangat lebih dari cukup untukku, Kyu. Percayalah." **| **KyuMin-OneShoot**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini –**_Sumpah_**– bukan milik saya. Namun, ide cerita ini sah milik saya, HyunChan2509.**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T READ THIS FICTION IF U DON'T LIKE IT. I'VE TOLD U BEFORE !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^enJOY THE STORY ^^**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Please, Give Your Review to Me ^v^  
.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**KyuMin**

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas berlapiskan warna _cream_ terang, seorang _namja_ tampak duduk menundukkan wajahnya di sebuah _single_ sofa satu-satunya di ruangan itu. Ekpresi wajah dengan gurat kekhawatiran tampak sangat jelas di wajah putih pucatnya. Sesekali iris coklat miliknya melirik lemah kearah jam dinding di sisi kiri.

.

**_'Kuk'_**

**_'Kuk'_**

**_'Kuk'_**

**_'Kuk'_**

.

Kicauan burung dari jam dinding yang berbunyi sebanyak 11 kali membuat _namja_ itu menghela nafas –berat– seketika. Jam 11 malam. Dan orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu tak juga kunjung datang. Telat 3 jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan padanya.

Frustasi. _Namja_ itu bangkit dan mencengkeram kasar surai ikal madunya. Berbagai erangan kekesalan terdengar mengalun dari bibir tebal itu.

"Kemana kau Lee Sungmin?!" geram _namja_ itu dengan rahang mengatup rapat. Tangannya terkepal erat. Cuaca buruk di luar sana makin menambah gurat kekesalan di dahinya. Ingin hati menyusul orang yang ia tunggu itu, namun kondisi tubuh dan cuaca saat ini sukses menghalangi niatnya.

.

**Kondisi tubuh?**

.

Oke. Lihatlah baik-baik, kau akan menemukan keanehan pada _namja_ dengan wajah tampan itu. Oh, mungkin kau dapat dengan jelas melihatnya ketika ia berjalan.

Seperti sekarang ini, _namja_ itu tengah melangkah menuju beranda apartemen mungilnya–

**_–dengan tertatih-tatih._**

Sedikit melompat-lompat kecil sebagai upaya mengikis jarak dengan cepat, walau terkadang wajah tampan itu meringis sakit.

.

**_See? Know what i mean?_**

.

_Yeah_, _namja_ tampan itu pincang, kawan.

Satu kakinya –_lebih tepatnya kaki kirinya_– sudah 1 tahun ini tidak bisa berfungsi lagi walau berbagai cara sudah di lakukan.

Penyebabnya? Tentu saja kecelakaan tragis yang bahkan juga hampir merenggut nyawa orang yang ia sayangi.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah tiba di depan beranda, _namja_ bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu membuka lebar kedua lapisan bening di depannya dengan satu gerakan.

_'Klek'_

_'srrrrrrr'_

Angin dingin khas hujan langsung menyapa kulit pucat itu bertubi-tubi. Namun, seolah tak peduli dengan kulitnya yang bisa mengelupas tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun terus melangkah menantang angin saat itu. Rasa dingin yang menyergap langsung menembus kulit dan menusuk tulang-tulang Kyuhyun. Namun _namja_ itu bergeming. Ia menutup rapat kedua matanya dengan wajah mendongak kelangit.

.

"Sungmin–ah~ ...pulanglah...Aku merindukanmu~..." ujar Kyuhyun lemah bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang makin kencang mengacak surai ikal indahnya. Surai yang sering kali dibelai lembut oleh **_orang itu_**.

Kyuhyun terus berada di beranda itu walau piyama biru toscanya kini telah basah oleh terpaan butian hujan. Ia tetap diam, bermaksud ingin merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengan orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin sekarang pasti sedang kedinginan di sana. Di suatu tempat yang tidak akan pernah Kyuhyun ketahui karena cacat yang ia derita membuat kaki jenjangnya tak mampu berjalan jauh.

Tempat yang membuat Sungmin–nya harus berusaha mati-matian demi menyambung nafas mereka berdua.

Ya, Sungmin–**_nya_** . Cho Kyuhyun adalah pemilik sah dari seorang _namja_ bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Rasa cinta diantara mereka berdua telah tersatukan dalam sebuah ikatan suci 2 tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun yang saat itu adalah seorang _namja_ yang sehat, tampan dan gagah, dengan berani meminang Lee Sungmin yang baru saja menamatkan pendidikan _senior high school-_nya tepat dihadapan kedua orang tua Sungmin. Orang tua Kyuhyun? _Namja_ itu yatim piatu sejak umur 17 tahun dan ia hidup sendiri mulai saat itu hingga sukses di usianya yang ke -25 saat itu.

Lee Sungmin yang waktu itu hanyalah seorang pekerja paruh waktu di kantor tempat Kyuhyun bekerja telah berhasil menyita hati dan pikiran _namja_ berwajah _stoic_ itu untuk selalu memikirkannya. Hingga suatu ketika Kyuhyun memberanikan diri membuka gerbang hubungan baru antara dirinya dan Sungmin dan...Puji Tuhan Sungmin menyambut niatnya dengan baik karena ternyata _namja_ manis itu juga menaruh rasa pada Kyuhyun. Dan setahun kemudian, Kyuhyun melamar Sungmin lalu menikah 2 minggu setelahnya –saat Sungmin tamat sekolah.

.

Terkesan buru-buru?

Memang

Namun, itulah skenario Tuhan.

.

Saat tengah menikmati masa-masa indah pengantin baru, sebuah peristiwa menyakitkan melanda mereka. Kedua orang tua Sungmin yang saat itu hendak menyusul mereka yang sedang berbulan madu di Pulau Dokdo mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang parah dalam perjalanan menuju villa yang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tempati.

Sungmin yang saat itu meminta Kyuhyun menjemput orang tuanya di dermaga, sama sekali tidak memiliki firasat buruk apapun tentang apa yang akan terjadi. Hanya kebahagiaan yang terus terpancar di wajah cantiknya. Bahkan dia mengantar kepergian Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang manis. Hatinya terlalu senang karena akan bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

Tapi ternyata, alur skenario Tuhan berkata lain. Dalam perjalanan pulang, mobil yang dikendarai Kyuhyun _oleng_ karena rem yang tiba-tiba _blong_. Mobil itu menabrak tebing tinggi yang memang ada di sisi kiri jalan kemudian terbalik –berguling-guling– dan jatuh kedalam jurang terjal di bawah sisi kanan jalan setelah sebelumnya menabrak pagar pembatas di pinggir jalanan itu. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ Sungmin meninggal di tempat, sementara Kyuhyun sekarat dengan posisi tubuh terjepit bagian depan mobil. Sungmin merasa nyawanya melayang saat itu juga ketika mendengar kabar naas yang dalam beberapa detik telah menghamburkan rencana indahnya bersama keluarga dan suaminya.

Tuan dan Nyonya Lee memang tidak dapat di selamatkan lagi, namun Kyuhyun? Nyawanya tengah di ujung tanduk. Kedua kakinya hancur dengan keadaan yang mengerikan. Sungmin sempat pingsan beberapa kali saat mendengar teriakan kesakitan suaminya saat penduduk lokal membantu mengeluarkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang terjepit di dalam mobil. Selama 2 jam Sungmin terus menangis dan berdoa hingga akhirnya Tuhan berbaik hati menyelamatkan suaminya. Kyuhyun berhasil di keluarkan, namun kondisinya kritis dan harus langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit.

.

Lagi-lagi, skenario Tuhan menunjukkan sifat MUTLAK nya. Di tempat bernama rumah sakit itu, nyawa Sungmin kembali seolah tercabut paksa. Tubuh dinginnya menegang saat mendengar vonis dokter yang terasa merobek ulu hati dan mematahkan persendiannya paksa.

**_Kyuhyun, suaminya tercinta mengalami cacat tubuh permanen._**

Kaki kiri milik suaminya dinyatakan mati, lumpuh total, namun tidak diharuskan untuk amputasi. Pandangan Sungmin langsung mengabur, tubuh lunglainya seketika merosot kelantai dingin di bawahnya dengan airmata yang terus keluar dengan deras dari kedua manik hitam itu.

.

"Mengapa ini harus terjadi padaku...mengapa? hiks...Kyu...hiks..." ratapan pilu Sungmin yang berulang-ulang nyatanya tak sanggup membuat semuanya berubah. Naskah hidup untuknya tengah dalam alur yang menegangkan. Kapan skenario drama ini selesai? Sungmin sudah tidak kuat!

.

_Namja_ itu terus meraung menangisi nasibnya. Adakah perubahan yang ia dapat? Tidak ada. Hanya tatapan iba dan kasihan yang diterimanya dari tim medis di tempat itu. Bagaimana tidak? Dari keterangan yang mereka peroleh dari Tuan Tan –pemilik Villa Goongsan tempat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berbulan madu– mereka tahu jika _namja_ yang menangis ini dan _namja_ yang tengah terbaring kritis di ruangan ICU itu adalah sepasang pengantin baru. Dan kedua orang yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan tadi adalah orang tua _namja_ manis itu. Menyakitkan memang. Namun mereka tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Lagi-lagi...skenario Tuhan yang _absolute_, sedang bermain di sini. Manusia hanya aktor dan aktris yang mau tidak mau harus patuh memerankan peran di dalam skenario itu. Dan skenario hidup Sungmin sekarang mungkin sedang dalam klimaks konflik.

.

_Mungkin_

.

Ya, baru mungkin. Karena di baris-baris kalimat berikutnya hal-hal yang mengejutkan bisa saja terjadi. Seperti saat ini. Setelah 6 bulan berada di rumah sakit, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa pulang ke apartemen mereka di Seoul. Apartemen yang di beli Kyuhyun hampir dengan seluruh tabungan yang ia punya.

Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang bos ataupun manager yang hanya duduk-duduk santai –uang mengalir. Dia adalah salah satu dari manusia yang harus kerja keras untuk mendapatkan lembar demi lembar _won_ yang ia inginkan.

Apartemen mungil itu tampak sederhana namun, dengan dekorasi yang manis. Kyuhyun sendiri yang merancang interiornya demi sang _istri_ yang nantinya akan menempati tempat itu setelah mereka berbulan madu, walaupun pada akhirnya perlu waktu setengah tahun mereka baru bisa menempati tempat itu karena kecelakaan yang terjadi.

Selama 6 bulan itu, Kyuhyun harus menjalani terapi untuk kaki kanannya yang tidak bisa berfungsi walau dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Setiap saat kaki kanan itu di latih untuk bergerak. Kyuhyun juga berlatih berjalan dengan satu kaki tanpa harus menggunakan tongkat. _Namja_ tampan itu rajin berlatih hingga akhirnya setengah tahun berhasil mereka lalui di rumah sakit. Sungmin dengan kesetiaannya selalu menemani Kyuhyun kapanpun dan dimanapun. Sehingga beban yang tengah mereka tanggung sedikit menjadi ringan karena rasa saling mencintai yang mereka miliki telah memberikan kenyamanan hati pada keduanya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga sangat berterima kasih pada Tuan Tan –pemilik villa –yang bersedia menanggung biaya pemakaman orang tua Sungmin hingga kedua _namja_ itu –terutama Sungmin– tidak perlu pusing lagi memikirkan biaya yang akan ia keluarkan karena jujur, pernikahan mereka menguras hampir seluruh uangnya dan juga uang Kyuhyun. Kini _namja_ manis itu dapat sedikit berlega hati. Dirinya hanya perlu fokus menyiapkan biaya pengobatan suaminya. Namun ternyata Sungmin kembali beruntung, dokter Park –yang selama ini merawat Kyuhyun– mengatakan akan menanggung semua biaya pengobatan sang suami karena dokter muda itu sangat tersentuh dengan semangat pantang menyerah yang ditunjukkan Sungmin. Sungguh Sungmin sangat berterima kasih pada dokter itu. Ternyata, di tengah-tengah rasa sesak yang diterimanya, Tuhan masih berbaik hati memberikannya tambahan oksigen segar.

.

Tapi, sekali lagi kami ingatkan. Naskah yang telah di buat Sang Pencipta manusia itu tidak pernah bisa di tebak. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan naskah yang dibuat manusia dalam film-film kolosal ataupun romansa-romansa yang terkesan menjijikkan itu. Skenario drama kehidupan manusia yang di ciptakan Sang Illahi penuh dengan tanda tanya. Tak bisa di tebak dan di perkirakan. Pemerannya hanya bisa mengikuti kemana alur cerita akan menepi.

.

Seperti yang di alami Sungmin sekarang. Saat baru saja masuk kedalam rumah mereka, senyum manis di wajah cantik sedikit pucat itu tiba-tiba sirna ketika membaca sepucuk surat yang ditemukannya di kotak surat depan pintu apartemen. Surat dengan cap resmi berlogo SC –_Star Coorporation_– tempat Kyuhyun bekerja. Barisan huruf _Hangul_ di dalam kertas putih itu berisi keterangan sah pemecatan sang suami. Alasannya karena selama setengah tahun ini Kyuhyun absen tanpa keterangan yang berarti. Dan perusahaan itu tidak bisa lagi menolerir keabsenan Kyuhyun yang sangat lama itu. Kyuhyun di pecat tanpa pesangon apapun karena dianggap tidak bertanggung jawab dan mencoreng nama baik perusahaan.

Ini aneh, sangat aneh bagi Sungmin karena sebenarnya Sungmin telah menelepon salah satu rekan kerja Kyuhyun dan mengabarkan kondisi suaminya itu, namun ternyata Sungmin tidak pernah tahu jika ia telah menelepon orang yang salah. Seseorang yang ia kira teman Kyuhyun itu ternyata menyimpan dendam pribadi pada suaminya. Dengan datangnya kabar kritisnya Kyuhyun, menjadikan orang itu memiliki kesempatan yang pas untuk menjatuhkan Kyuhyun di hadapan petinggi perusahaan yang terkesan lebih meng-_anakemas_-kan Kyuhyun daripada dirinya –_menurutnya_.

.

Sungmin lemas. Darimana ia akan mendapatkan uang sekarang? Untuk kebutuhan hidupnya dan juga sang suami. Darimana?.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**KyuMin**

* * *

"Minnie...pulanglah. Aku merindukanmu, _jagiya_..." airmata Kyuhyun mulai mengalir. Pikirannya kacau sekarang. Demi dirinya, Sungmin rela bekerja keras di luar sana sedangkan dia hanya bisa duduk diam di rumah setiap harinya. Bukannya Kyuhyun tak ingin membantu Sungmin, hanya saja Sungmin selalu memohon sambil menangis padanya agar ia tidak usah bekerja. Sungmin terlihat sangat ketakutan tiap Kyuhyun akan keluar apartemen dan ketika Kyuhyun bertanya kenapa, _namja_ manis berstatus istrinya itu berkata jika ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengalami hal-hal buruk lagi. Dia tidak ingin lagi kehilangan Kyuhyun. Cukup sudah dua bulan ditinggal Kyuhyun dalam keadaan koma, membuat Sungmin sangat menderita saat itu. Kini, dia ingin dia bisa membahagiakan suaminya dengan usahanya sendiri.

Sungmin terus bekerja keras setiap harinya. Dengan standar pendidikan yang ia jenjangi tentulah masih termasuk sulit bagi Sungmin untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bergengsi. Ditambah lagi otaknya yang tergolong _biasa_ membuat Sungmin harus berpikir ekstra keras untuk mencari pekerjaan yang sesuai. Hingga akhirnya dia bisa menemukannya. Menjadi seorang petugas kebersihan di daerah Nowon dan Hunan.

.

_Petugas kebersihan? _

.

_Ne_, lebih tepatnya tukang sapu jalan di daerah itu. Setiap pagi Sungmin bekerja membersihkan dua distrik itu kemudian siang hari ia menjadi penjaga mini market di daerah sekitar Gangwon dan malamnya menjadi tenaga pencuci piring di salah satu restoran _seafood_ di Seoul. Pekerjaan yang terakhir itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun sangat khawatir. Dari cerita yang tak sengaja di ucapkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tahu jika tempat kerja Sungmin itu bukan di dalam restoran, tapi di luar gedung yang bernama restoran itu dan hanya beratapkan tenda ala kadarnya saja. Jika hujan badai seperti ini pastilah Sungmin kebasahan. Namun Sungmin menolak saat Kyuhyun memintanya berhenti, dengan alasan dari mencuci piring di sanalah dia mendapatkan sedikit lebih banyak uang dibandingkan dengan dua pekerjaannnya yang lain. Dan itu memang benar.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun membunuh dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk istrinya. Namun ketika melihat sinar ketulusan di mata _foxy_ yang ia agungkan itu membuat Kyuhyun seketika luluh. Betapa ia sangat mencintai istrinya itu. Lebih dari nyawanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_'Cklek'_

Pintu apartemen terbuka. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara itu langsung berbalik dan melompat kecil masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kyunnie~...aku pulang~..." ucap suara manis yang sedikit berteriak manja memanggil sang suami. Kyuhyun tertatih-tatih melangkah dengan semangat menggebu untuk segera merengkuh tubuh sang istri yang saat ini pasti kebasahan. Hanya untuk menyalurkan rasa hangat untuk istri manisnya itu. Tapi Kyuhyun terlalu terburu-buru hingga tak sengaja kaki kanannya yang tengah melompat-lompat itu terantuk sudut pintu hingga Kyuhyun limbung dan terjatuh.

.

_'Bruk!'_

"Akhh!"

.

Kyuhyun sontak mengerang merasakan sakit di kakinya. Sungmin yang saat itu berada di dapur hendak membuat coklat panas berbalik dan langsung berlari menuju suara suaminya yang terdengar dari arah beranda.

.

"Ya Tuhan...Kyuuu !" pekik Sungmin mendapati tubuh suaminya terbaring meringkuk di lantai dingin yang terlihat sedikit basah itu.

"Ahhh...ukh..." Kyuhyun terus mengerang sambari mengusap jarinya yang terlihat mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak. Ujung pintu berjendela lebar itu ternyata sangat tajam, hingga mampu menyobek kulit mulus Kyuhyun.

"Kyu...t–tenanglah...Minnie ada disini..." ujar Sungmin panik dan langsung memapah tubuh suaminya agar berdiri. Perbedaan ukuran tubuh mereka membuat Sungmin sangat kesulitan melakukannya. Berkali-kali ia hampir terjatuh saat membopong tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun yang masih terus mengerang.

"Minnie...akhh...sa–sakiitt..." ujar Kyuhyun di sela rintihannya. "Ne...sabarlah, _jagi_..." ujar Sungmin dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

.

Setelah bersusah payah, akhirnya ia bisa membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas sofa. Dengan cekatan, Sungmin bergerak mengambil obat luka untuk Kyuhyun dan mulai membersihkan serta membalut luka itu penuh kasih sayang. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin nanar. Walau tak ada isakan yang keluar, Kyuhyun tahu Sungminnya tengah menangis sambil membebat jemari kaki kanannya.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur menyentuh pipi basah Sungmin yang saat itu berlutut di bawah sofa menghadap padanya. "Uljima, _jagi_...apa yang Minnie tangisi,eum?" ucap Kyuhyun membelai lembut pipi basah Sungmin.

"..." Sungmin bergeming. Tetap dengan kegiatannya membalut luka Kyuhyun namun masih dengan airmata yang mengucur di pipinya.

"_Jagi_...maafkan aku...aku memang tidak berguna. Aku terus menyusahkanmu. Membuatmu menangis. Membuatmu bersedih setiap hari. Aku benar-benar suami yang tidak berguna. Aku –hhmmpp –"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat tiba-tiba Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik kasar tengkuk Kyuhyun kemudian melumat bibir tebal itu dengan penekanan yang kuat.

"Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat hatiku sakit, Kyu. Hiks...Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu menyusahkanku. Hiks...aku...hiks...aku sangat mencintaimu. Akulah yang berdosa tak bisa menjaga dan merawatmu dengan layak. Hiks...maafkan aku. Hiks...aku bukan istri yang ba –umph!"

Kini ucapan Sungmin yang berhenti sepihak. Kyuhyun langsung membungkam bibir basah itu dengan bibir tebalnya. Melumat lembut bibir sang istri sambil menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan agar sejajar dengan posisi Sungmin yang berlutut di lantai.

.

"Aku menyayangimu, Min. Mencintaimu melebihi apapun...aku hanya tak ingin menyusahkanmu terus. Dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini aku merasa...hiks..." Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi menahan isakannya saat menempelkan keningnya di kening sang istri terlebih saat mata _foxy_ itu terus menatapnya sayang. Kyuhyun merasa benar-benar rendah di depan istrinya.

"Kyu...hiks..." Sungmin ikut menangis bersama suaminya. Bukan sekali dua kali masalah ini mereka alami. Hampir setiap ia pulang kerja di tengah cuaca yang buruk, Kyuhyun pasti akan seperti ini, menyakiti hati Sungmin dengan berbagai racauan bersalahnya. Sungmin sakit mendengarnya. Dia benar-benar tulus menyayangi dan menjaga suaminya. Dia tidak ingin suaminya bersusah payah mencari nafkah dengan kondisi yang seperti itu sekarang. Sungmin tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa sang suami –_lagi_, oleh karena itulah dia bersikeras bekerja menggantikan kewajiban Kyuhyun sebagai seorang suami. Dia melakukannya dengan tulus karena Sungmin sangat mencintai Kyuhyun lebih dari apapun. Dan demi menjaga agar Kyuhyun terus berada di sampingnya, Sungmin melancarkan aksi _sedikit_ protektif pada suaminya itu.

.

_**Apa Sungmin salah?**_

.

Tapi mengapa suaminya malah terus-menerus merasa bersalah padanya walau dirinya sudah berkali-kali mengatakan jika ia tidak apa-apa. Justru dia senang bisa membantu Kyuhyun.

.

"_Mianhae_, Ming...hiks...Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mebahagiakanmu...maafkan aku..." lirih Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh istrinya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin yang basah akibat tetesan air hujan. Menghirup aroma menenangkan yang keluar dari balutan halus itu. Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan baju Sungmin yang basah dan kini ikut merembes di piyamanya yang setengah basah. Dia hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaannya yang membuncah. Betapa ia sangat mencintai orang yang berada dalam pelukannya ini.

Sungmin membalas pelukan suaminya tak kalah erat hingga kini pakaian mereka basah total. Keduanya terduduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet sederhana itu dengan posisi Sungmin yang bersimpuh dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Asal Kyunnie ada di sampingku aku sudah sangat bahagia. Tolonglah, Kyu. Jangan pernah lagi merasa bersalah padaku. Jangan merasa tidak enak padaku. Aku hanya ingin menjaga agar kau selalu di sampingku, selalu bersamaku. Hanya itu. Aku tidak ingin kau memaksakan dirimu dengan kondisi yang seperti ini hanya untukku. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi padamu...hiks...kumohon Kyu...hiks mengertilah." Isak Sungmin di dada Kyuhyun

"Ming...jika kau sudah bosan mengurusku yang cacat ini, aku rela jika kau meninggalkanku dan hidup bahagia dengan _namja_ lain di luar sana. Aku rela, Min" Ucap Kyuhyun sendu. Kedua lengannya merengkuh tubuh Sungmin semakin erat. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya barusan. Kyuhyun merasakan Sungmin menggeleng keras dalam pelukannya. Di kecupnya pucuk kepala istrinya itu bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak pernah bosan, Kyu. Tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah. Percayalah. Aku hanya bahagia jika denganmu. Tanpamu aku tidak bisa apa-apa, Kyu. Kumohon berhentilah merasa bersalah seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Jika Kyunnie juga mencintaiku, berhentilah menyakiti hatiku dengan semua ucapan bersalahmu itu. Aku sakit mendengarnya, Kyu. Bukan itu yang kuharapkan keluar dari mulutmu."

Sungmin mendongak dan menangkup pipi pucat Kyuhyun. Mengunci _orbs obsidian_ itu dengan manik beningnya kemudian mendekatkan wajah tampan itu padanya.

.

_"Chup~"_

.

"Hanya senyum tulus dan tawa bahagia yang kuinginkan terlukis dan keluar dari sini. Hanya itu. Itu sudah sangat lebih dari cukup untukku, Kyu. Percayalah." Sungmin berbisik tepat di belahan merah Kyuhyun dan mengusap bagian itu lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Beberapa kecupan kecil di berikan Sungmin kembali ke bibir merah itu manakala Kyuhyun hanya terus menatap sendu padanya.

"Ming..." panggil Kyuhyun lemah. Kening mereka kembali menempel satu sama lain.

"Ne..." jawab Sungmin lirih.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu...kumohon, teruslah berada disisiku sampai Tuhan memanggilku kelak. Cintai aku sampai kau merasa bosan. Kumohon sayangi aku hingga aku tak lagi bisa bernafas." Ucap Kyuhyun menatap lekat Sungmin. Airmata keduanya kembali mengalir setelah kalimat itu terucap.

"Jika itu akan memakan waktu selamanya, apa Kyunnie tidak apa-apa?" ucap Sungmin mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum lembut. "_Ne_..Asalkan itu bersamamu, aku tidak akan keberatan. Apapun akan kulakukan. Apapun itu... untukmu." Kyuhyun mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di puncak hidung Sungmin membuat _namja_ manisnya terkikik geli.

"Aku hanya ingin Kyunnie selalu bersamaku apapun yang terjadi. Tidak peduli apapun itu, asal bersamamu aku akan merasa sangat bahagia. Kau adalah hidupku, Kyu. Jadi kumohon, berhentilah merasa bersalah padaku lagi. _Arrachi?_" ucap Sungmin sedikit mem_pout_kan bibirnya meng_ultimatum_ Kyuhyun. Membuat _namja_ berstatus suaminya itu terkekeh pelan dan mengecup singkat _plum_ Sungmin dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil dalam pangkuannya itu.

"_Ne_...terimakasih, sayang. Terimakasih untuk semua yang kau berikan padaku. Terima kasih." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin dan mengulum organ dingin itu dengan mulut hangatnya.

"Nggh...~" Sungmin mengerang. Kyuhyun makin mengurung tubuhnya. Kini, lumatan basah serta hangat mulai melingkupi cuping telinganya. Sensasi basah di daerah itu membuat Sungmin menggeliat. Di tambah baju bagian dadanya yang basah bergesekan dengan piyama basah Kyuhyun tepat di bagian yang sama menimbulkan aura panas yang membuat Sungmin terbuai.

"Tubuhmu dingin, Ming. Aku sangat khawatir jika kau sudah kebasahan seperti ini. aku takut kau sakit, sayang." Desah Kyuhyun di tengkuk Sungmin yang kini sibuk dijilatnya.

"Me–mengapa Kyunnie khawatir. Ji–jika Kyunnie bisa menghangatkan Minnie...ahhh~ sa–saat Minnie pulang..enggh~." ucap Sungmin yang kini terkulai lemas di bahu Kyuhyun. Cumbuan suaminya yang makin intens di tengkuknya membuat Sungmin merasa pusing.

"Hmm...begitukah? Jadi...apa malam ini aku boleh menghangatkan Minnie...?" lirih Kyuhyun sembari mengecup seluruh wajah Sungmin seduktif dan jemarinya mulai menggerayangi kemeja basah Sungmin. Melepas kancing itu satu persatu. Sungmin hanya bisa terpejam dan mengerang nikmat akibat ulahnya. Sungmin sadar apa yang akan terjadi di beberapa menit kedepan.

"La–lakukan apa yang Kyunnie mau. Semua bagian tubuh ini milikmu. Hanya milikmu. Ahhh~..." Ucap Sungmin yang tampak menjenjangkan lehernya memberi akses luas bagi lidah panas Kyuhyun untuk bergerak.

"Tapi aku bukan suami yang baik, sayang. Aku tak bisa memberikan apapun untukmu sejak kita menikah. Apa ada yang kau inginkan? Katakan padaku. Akan ku coba memenuhinya..." ujar Kyuhyun kembali sendu. Sungmin membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah sedih sang suami.

"Aku...menginginkanmu, Kyu. Hanya dirimu. Dan malam ini, aku menginginkan semua yang ada pada dirimu –_lagi_. Boleh? " tanya Sungmin dengan mata sayunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, langsung menyambar bibir _plum_ istrinya cepat dan kasar. Melumat belah merah itu ganas dan langsung mengaduk penghuni goa hangat itu dengan lidah kenyalnya.

"Tubuh ini dan semua yang ada padaku adalah milikmu. Perlakukan sesukamu. Jangan pernah meminta izin lagi padaku." ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepas pagutan panasnya. Benang saliva tampak menjuntai di bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. Dengan perlahan, dia melepas kemejanya yang kancing-kancingnya sudah terlepas oleh Kyuhyun kemudian membuang kain basah itu asal. Setelah itu Sungmin membuka piyama basah Kyuhyun, memberi kecupan hangat di setiap kulit pucat yang terekspos ketika satu persatu kancing terbuka.

"Lakukan tugasmu malam ini, Kyu. Aku merindukanmu." Bisik dan desah Sungmin di telinga Kyuhyun. Jemari mungilnya mengusap liar dada dan _nipple_ Kyuhyun seduktif. Posisinya yang berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun ternyata sangat menguntungkan _namja_ manis itu. Dengan cepat dia membuat benda kebanggaan suaminya bangun seketika. Menusuk paha dalamnya yang kini dalam posisi mengangkangi Kyuhyun.

"_Saranghae_, Min..._jeongmal saranghae_..." Kyuhyun perlahan membaringkan tubuh berisi Sungmin di karpet alas mereka duduk dan kemudian menindih penuh tubuh itu di bawah tubuhnya. Bibir tebalnya mulai memberikan pagutan-pagutan liar dan basah di tiap jengkal lapisan mulus istrinya hingga menimbulkan desahan dan erangan erotis dari Sungmin.

Sungmin membalas perlakuan nikmat Kyuhyun dengan meremas _milik_ suaminya keras. Membantu Kyuhyun membuka celana piyamanya dan juga celananya sendiri kemudian kembali larut dalam kecipak saliva yang diciptakan Kyuhyun di mulutnya.

Lidah panas Kyuhyun terus menari menjelajahi tubuh polos Sungmin dengan lembut. Meninggalkan gumpalan saliva yang terjatuh di tiap jengkalnya. Memberikan rangsangan hebat di tiap titik sensitif _namja_ manisnya dan membawanya melayang. Erangan Sungmin makin melengking manakala organ kenyal itu mampir di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Mengulum bagian itu hingga berkedut hebat dan menyedot benda mungil itu keras saat sesuatu dengan cepat menyembur dan mengalir dari lubang kecil miliknya. Panas. Hanya dengan lidah dan mulut Kyuhyun Sungmin merasa ingin mati karena nikmat. Apalagi jika "benda kesayangannya" itu bekerja?

Kini gantian Sungmin yang memanjakan kesejatian Kyuhyun setelah membalik posisi. Dengan lihai lidah mungil Sungmin membelit batang keras dan panjang itu dalam mulutnya dan menusuk-nusuk lubang kecil di atasnya agar cairan manis yang ia inginkan cepat keluar. Kyuhyun mengerang tertahan. Tubuh tingginya yang berada di bawah Sungmin menyebabkan Kyuhyun melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan sang istri terhadap miliknya. _Ough!_ Libido Kyuhyun naik hingga ubun-ubun. Miliknya terasa berkedut cepat sekarang. Semakin membengkak, panas dan...

.

"AKKHH~! "

.

Kyuhyun mengejang. Menjerit saat menjemput orgasme pertamanya di dalam mulut Sungmin. Namun seolah belum puas, Sungmin kembali meremas kedua bola kembar milik suaminya dengan kasar, meminta agar benda gemuk berurat yang kini melunak dalam kulumannya bisa kembali menegang nikmat hingga Sungmin bisa mengeratnya kembali. Sungmin ingin merasakan lagi semburan cairan kental panas sedikit asin namun gurih di mulutnya itu. Sungguh nikmat dan membuat Sungmin selalu menginginkannya...lagi dan lagi...

Kyuhyun makin blingsatan. Memang, sejak dia lumpuh. Sungminlah yang lebih banyak memimpin kegiatan ranjang mereka. Itu juga karena permohonan Sungmin yang tidak ingin Kyuhyun kesusahan jika berada di atasnya. Kyuhyun mengalah, dan jadilah Sungmin yang banyak bergerak untuk memuaskan dirinya dan Sungmin sendiri.

.

"Ahh~...ngghhh...ahhh~...Kyuunnieee~hhh..."

.

Kembali erangan muncul saat Sungmin mengarahkan batang berurat itu ke tepat di kerutan _hole_ merah berkedutnya. Ujung benda tumpul itu terasa panas. Sungmin meringis sakit saat memasukkan benda besar itu kedalam _hole_nya. Benda besar itu selalu tak pernah muat seketika dalam kerutan merah miliknya. Entah mengapa. Apa karena _hole_nya yang terus menyempit atau karena milik suaminya yang memang terus membesar? _Molla_, tapi sungguh Sungmin sangat menyukai rasa sakit itu. Rintihan yang sebenarnya suara kenikmatan itu menandakan bahwa sang ia dan suami masih saling mencintainya.

.

"Oughh~...Minnie...ja–jangan langsung bergerak. Nanti kau sakit –akkhh!" erang Kyuhyun saat _junior_nya baru masuk kedalam _hole_ Sungmin dan langsung di hujamkan bertubi-tubi oleh istri manisnya itu. Ini memang nikmat tapi Kyuhyun tidak ingin Sungmin kesakitan. Namun sang istri menulikan telinganya. Dengan buas dia terus menghentakkan dirinya hingga _junior_ Kyuhyun terus menghantam prostatnya telak.

"Annghh...akkh~...oouughh...ahh~" erang Sungmin dengan mata terpejam nikmat dengan tubuh terlonjak-lonjak. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di dada Kyuhyun sementara tangan sang suami bertengger di pinggul dan _butt-_nya untuk membantu pergerakannya –naik turun di tubuh Kyuhyun. Sesekali Kyuhyun menggeram saat merasakan _juniornya_ berdenyut-denyut.

Kegiatan itu berlangsung sangat lama. Keduanya terus bertahan menggempur tubuh satu sama lain hingga akhirnya Sungmin menunjukkan tanda kekalahannya.

"Ahh~...ak-aku...ahhh~...Kyuuu...enggg –aaaahhhh! " Sungmin meyemburkan lahar putihnya nya di perut Kyuhyun. Menggenang mengalir turun dari kulit pucat sang suami yang masih mendesah menggeram tertahan menghantamkan miliknya di _hole_ Sungmin. Kejantanannya terasa dijepit dengan erat dan terhisap makin dalam saat _hole_ Sungmin berkedut pasca orgasme. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat dengan kepala mendongak. Matanya terpejam erat saat kedutan di kejantanannya terasa makin cepat. Rasa panas di perut dan juniornya membuat _namja_ Februari itu melenguh kuat.

.

"Ohh...akh..Mingg...ukkhh...~aaakkhhh!"

.

_'Spluurt'_

_"Akkhh!"_

_'Croot'_

.

Kyuhyun mengejang beberapa kali di tiap tembakan spermanya di dalam tubuh Sungmin sementara Sungmin mengekspresikan rasa hangat dan nikmat benih Kyuhyun yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya dengan menggigit dan mengulum kulit leher Kyuhyun sesekali mengemut jakun _namja_ tampannya. Pinggul Kyuhyun nampak menghentak-hentak hebat.

.

"Hhh...hhh~...ahh..."

.

Keduanya menghirup nafas terburu-buru. Lesakan kenikmatan yang baru saja mereka reguk membuat keduanya sulit bernafas dengan benar. "_Gomawo_...Kyuunnieehh~..." bisik Sungmin yang mulai membaringkan kepalanya di dada jantan Kyuhyun yang masih naik turun mengais oksigen.

"_Ne_...ahh~...hhaahh..hahh..._sa–saranghaeyo_ ...Mingghh~" ucap Kyuhyun mendongakkan sebentar wajah pujaannya dan mengecup bibir _shape–M_ itu lembut kemudian kembali membaringkan kepala itu di atas dadanya.

"_Nado saranghae_..._nae _Kyunnie..._jeongmal saranghaeyo_." Lirih Sungmin sebelum matanya yang terasa berat menutup untuk mulai masuk kealam mimpi.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari Sungmin telah terlelap tersenyum manis kemudian mengalungkan kedua lengannya di tubuh mungil diatasnya itu dengan erat. Menjaga agar Sungmin tidak terjatuh.

.

"Terima kasih telah menerimaku apa adanya, Ming. Aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai _semua ini_ berakhir" Bisik Kyuhyun sebelum menyusul sang istri ke alam mimpi yang indah. Kedua tubuh polos itu terlelap dalam balutan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh masing-masing mengalahkan hembusan angin dingin yang menelusup masuk kedalam ruangan beraroma cinta itu.

.

.

.

* * *

**KyuMin**

* * *

**_Skenario Tuhan memang tidak bisa di tebak._**

**_Manusia juga tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari tiap lembaran naskah yang telah di berikan Sang Maha Agung._**

**_Manusia hanya bisa patuh, menjalani setiap adegan demi adegan yang tercantum di dalam naskah itu dengan baik dan tanpa cela._**

**_Namun, jika kita merupakan golongan dari manusia yang beriman, maka kita pasti bisa menangkap maksud dari adegan-adegan dan dialog yang kita jalani itu. _**

**_PASTI selalu ada pesan-pesan tersirat di dalam setiap lembarannya. Kita sebagai manusia ditugaskan untuk memahami pesan terselubung itu dengan akal pikiran yang kita punya. Sungguh Tuhan Maha Kuasa atas segala sesuatu. _**

**_Tidak ada konflik yang tak berkesudahan karena sebenarnya konflik dan ending itu letaknya selalu berdekatan. Terjadi berurutan, hanya saja kadang manusia tidak menyadari kapan ending itu terjadi, mereka hanya tahu dengan konflik yang mereka alami saja. _**

**_Tuhan itu Maha Pengasih lagi Maha Penyayang. Percayalah, makin berat masalah yang kita hadapi, itu tanda bahwa Tuhan ingin lebih mengangkat derajat kita dibandingkan yang lain. Seperti halnya sekolah. Kita harus menjalani ujian terlebih dahulu baru bisa naik kelas. Seperti itu juga kehidupan kita. _**

**_Jadi, syukuri apapun yang kau alami karena selalu ada hikmah dalam tiap kejadian yang terjadi._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

** ^^ END ^^**

* * *

_Ne, hana-dul-set...Annyeong haseyo chingu-ya._

_Hyun datang lagi dengan satu fiksi abal –lagi. Lebaran telah usai, jadi sekarang Hyun mencoba kembali membuat rate –M. Susah ternyata, setelah sekian lama gak buat yang kek gitu #tunjuk-tunjuk atas._

_Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu LUCKY–EXO. Lagunya bagus banget. "So Lucky to be Your Love" – dari kalimat itu + kalbu yang lagi mellow, akhirnya muncul cerita ini. Kebayang Kyu appa yang nyanyiin nih lagu buat Ming eomma. Wow...#harapantingkatdewa_

_._

_Berkenankah kalian memberikan Review? Hanya itu yang saya inginkan. Karena Review kalian semua membuatku semangat untuk kembali membuat cerita. Gak munafik, saya memang membutuhkan review-review itu sebagai asupan nutrisi (?)._

**_"NO BASH & NO FLAME"_**

_._

_Okelah, sekian cuap-cuapnya. Mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangannya, dan kepada Tuhan saya mohon ampun. Sampai Jumpa semuanyaaaaa...~ _

_._

**_{HyunChan2509}_**

**_._**

**_SALAM KMS JOYERS. BELIEVE IT. KYUMIN IS REAL_**


End file.
